Staying At Sae's Place
by JustAFanfictionReader
Summary: [Spoilers] Saving the world from a tyrannical god was one thing, but staying at Sae's place brought it's own host of problems.
1. Game Start

Akira hated his luck.

He thought that maybe it was a mean thing to say, that his luck was terrible. His luck had gotten him this far, to the point of no return, to the point of having friends who would die for him, and vice-versa.

It wasn't really an odd occurrence for Akira to have erratic luck, but, he mused that some good usually came out of it. Despite being free for a year now, and having returned home, Akira was still being investigated- trouble and investigation that lead them to Sojiro's cafe, where upon it will be examined and monitored for a few days. Wary of this, Sojiro needed Akira to stay somewhere else for a short while, as to avoid both suspicion and needless encounters interfering with his customers' service.

Akira had taken all this in stride, not really caring until Sojiro had let him in on the little fact that he'd be staying with the _prosecutor_. Or now, defense attorney. He had tried his best to remain courageous, despite the fact that the girl scares the living daylights out of him at times.

Staring at the attorney's evil eyes with barely hidden malintent did not do any favors for his courage, however, and Akira prayed that whatever good luck was left in him would get him out of this mess.

"Look, he just a needs a place to stay for three days, Niijima." Soujiro said blatantly, activating his cafe charm. Sae didn't relent, however, and stood staring at him for a long time. Akira shrunk under her stare, his calm and collected facade cracking under her intense scrutinization. He could tell she truly suspected him of the worse.

"If you didn't come here everyday, the cops wouldn't have sacked here anyway, Sae. You owe me." Sojiro played his last card.

"I'm just worried about Makoto," she responded lamely, her face flushed slightly. Her comment earned a groan and an incredulous look from Akira.

"Your sister's safe," Sojiro said with some smugness, "Akira may be a young boy, but he isn't reckless."

Akira laughed bitterly to himself. Reckless was a bit of his game, but he nodded politely anyway, not wanting to upset the good faith his caretaker had in him.

"Just for a few days?" Sae said, really sounding in pain. "You're sure. No upsets or mistakes."

"I'm positive. No upsets or mistakes," Sojiro parroted, wearing the confident, uptilt smirk he always wore. The atmosphere of Leblanc affected Sae's mood, and she found herself almost hating the scent of coffee, but loving the taste. The swirl was upsetting her, and she found herself wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"You know what? Fine. Come with me, kid, and bring your stuff." Sae said sternly. Akira followed in an almost panicked, brisk pace, packing his stuff with anxious speed, under the cruel glare of Sae's eyes.

In private, Sae told the cafe owner, "I expect full compensation for this." She hoped her words worried him slightly, for putting her under such a heavy burden. She was extremely grateful for Akira and the thing's he's done, so she held no personal grudge against the child. Instead, she held contempt for the owner, and while the two could be considered friends, they engaged in the occasional mental sparring.

Still wearing that same confident smirk, Sojiro said, "Nothing to worry about, then."

 **Persona 5**

The ride to Sae's place was plagued with an air of professionalism, a cold avoidance of contact, where conversation and exchange was kept to the minimal and necessary. Akira missed Sojiro already, and the smell of coffee in the morning, eating curry and talking to Morgana-

Morgana, the blasted fool, had left Akira for a limitless amount of fatty tuna over at Ann's place. So Sae and him were left alone to their awkward, stagnant air, and though both desperately wanted to break free of their chains, they both feared the judgement of the other, for empty words spoken beset the heart.

They enjoyed the presence of the other though, and in the deepest reflection of their eyes, they showed their gratitude, displayed in the small, reassuring pats Sae often gave Akira, or the quick flash of a smile she rarely displayed, even in front of her sister. Akira didn't miss these, not the signs, which is why he desperately yearned to start conversation, but without a proper subject, the adventure was futile.

Before either of them could get over their hesitation, they arrived at her house, a wealthy yet empty apartment, devoid of any bigger spruce of life or individuality, except the plaid skirt cladden girl lazing about on the couch. Akira's and Sae's shoes cladded against the wooden floor, and Makoto glanced above the couch, observing both her sister and the unexpected visitor.

"Akira!" She shouted bashfully, making some fidgeting attempt to remove herself from the sofa. After a loud grunt, she succeeded, much to Akira's slight disturbance. "What are you doing here?" She questioned calmly, though the slight blush on her face was a telltale sign of her embarrassment.

Sae moved forward, taking it upon herself to explain the situation. "Sojiro's ran into legal trouble," She said quickly, "Akira will stay here for a few days." Makoto seemed shocked at the news, as expected, her mouth forming a small O as it dropped. "Sae," she protested, "Where will he sleep?" Her simple and cordial answer was "The couch," in a tone that dismissed the matter entirely. Makoto grimaced, but said nothing more, as both participants made their way about their business. Akira had set his things down, and sat down next to the graduate, wary of his imprudence. "I'm sorry," he said lightly, "I don't really mean to be a burden." Makoto sighed. She seemed to quiet down in both thought and spirit. She cleared her throat. "It's okay." She said quietly. "I don't mind, and besides, it's only for a few days, right? I'm just wondering why there was nowhere else for you to stay." Akira pondered it, before replying, "The government will get suspicious if I'm not staying with some kind of adult. It's more just a precaution. Though I have to admit, it's a bit weird." Akira said calmly.

Makoto sighed once again. "Well, either way, I was getting dinner ready. Would you like to join us?" She smiled politely.

He said yes, with a nod, he would very much like to.

Dinner was a quick affair with little chatter. As expected of busy women, both Niijimas ate rather quickly, leaving Akira alone with his thoughts. Once he had finished, he brushed his teeth, and got ready to sleep.

Laying down on the couch, he noticed he had neither no blanket or pillow, but knew better to disturb either sister from their work. To ask would be asking for trouble. So, he opted to fall into an uneasy sleep, the sheer stress of the situation finally wearing on him.

He had no dreams. However, roughly into the night, he was shaken awake, sleep leaving his body fast. Thinking something was wrong, he shot up, but was met only by the silver haired Prosecutor. She flinched slightly, before letting her body relax, eyeing Akira dutifully.

"Go back to sleep," she stated simply, handing him a blanket and pillow. "I just wanted to give you these."

Akira ignored her prompt. "What time is it?" he said gruffly, removing himself from the stickiness of the couch. Sae looked agitated before replying, "3 AM." Akira groaned but sat up, the fresh breath in his nose, the weariness still in his eyes. He looked at Sae blankly before asking, "What are you doing up?" Sae let out a sigh, before sitting down next to him. "Work." She responded. Akira looked exasperated, but oddly appreciative; she could tell he wanted her to get to bed, but that didn't diminish the value of the work she was doing. "You should probably get to sleep," he tried anyway, "You're going to drive yourself nuts." Sae stayed silent, contemplating his words. "Even long after Shido, corruption still runs wild." She said forcefully. "Constant work needs to be done if I want to close this case out fully." The explanation was tired and rehearsed, a shadow of her determination. Akira didn't press further, in fear of angering the attorney.

Instead, he simply said, "A lot of has happened since Shido. If you ever need help, another testimony, or anything, I'll be here." Akira wasn't exactly sure where his words were coming from, but he wanted to let her know that somebody cared, somehow. The two had a strange connection, a strange friendship, a strange association of mutual benefits that neither party could bring themselves to cease. So they let it go on, on nights like this, where little mattered except themselves and the slumber forthcoming.

Sae smiled. It was a smile of warmth and passion, though her eyes betrayed her tiredness. "Thanks, Akira," she said quietly. "I'm going to head to sleep. Please, don't hesitate, if you need anything. I am your guardian, for now." She raised herself from the couch, and headed off, feeling a twinge in her heart. She couldn't repress the smile from her face. "Goodnight, Akira." and then she was gone just as quickly as she came, leaving Akira with a smile of his own.

Their relationship was odd in a lot of ways, but in just as many, it was primal. In a world where stealing hearts was possible, Akira had learned to embrace such paradoxes; they made more and more sense as time went on.

He fell asleep blissfully.

A/N- I just wrote this for fun, and future chapters will be under that aswell, so I'm sorry if I wrote anything too universe breaking. Anyways, please review and rate! Your criticism will help me get better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Bacon And Beds

Akira awoke with stickiness in his eyes and a temper within his head.

Morning within the Niijima household was a primal, trivial affair, with little to it. In the early hours, Sae could be heard scrambling to get dressed or making coffee, often cursing in frustration as her endeavors found little fruitation. Even louder were her curses when cooking breakfast, as she usually left those tasks to Makoto, before Sae had resolved to become a better caretaker following the events of Shido.

Akira had remembered those conversations. Her unfairness; her guilt, her feelings of wanting to become a better person and adult and join the Phantom Thieves efforts to help make the world a better place.

Understandably, at first, Akira had his doubts. The woman was strictly devoted to justice; but justice was subjective, and even sometimes, conditional. While the primary goal of the Phantom Thieves was to bring people to justice, she, (and most of Tokyo) at the time, seemed to have better, more idealized versions of it.

Akira shook his head. They had proved them wrong. They had saved the world, and Sae made vows to redeem herself.

They had won.

Akira begrudgingly removed himself from the couch, taking deep, slow breaths as the effects of restless sleep wore off. Before his eyes could process it, Sae was by him in a flash, running back and forth between his vision in a blur of silver and black. Confused, he headed towards the kitchen, where a seemingly nutritious plate of bacon and eggs (also seemingly) awaited him. He approached it and sat down; figuring it best to wait until one of the sisters arrived to confirm the food was in fact for him.

A beat. Then two. He looked around, noticing the house had gone completely silent.

 _What's going on…?_

He got up, intent on finding the sisters and what they were up to.

From the table and the hallway behind him were two rooms right across from each other. Figuring it best to knock on Makoto's door (as she didn't seem to have any pressing matters for the morning), he looked upon the door to the right of him and knocked, before waiting expectantly.

The door swung open with much more force than necessary, revealing a disheveled, messy Makoto. Her hair was scruffy and uncombed, her shirt wrinkled, dried spit and skin crinkled near the edges of her mouth and her eyes seem glazed with lack of sleep or alertness.

"Good morning," Akira said, albeit somewhat hesitantly, as he had never seen the calm and collected Queen in such a state.

Her eyes focused on his being for a second before she seemed to snap back into focus.

"Oh, hello, Akira. Say, what's with coffee?"

Another beat.

"It's really energizing," she continued, "I should drink it more. I should talk to Sojiro…"

Her eyes glazed on nothing again as the door promptly creaked itself closed, and Akira dismissed himself, thinking it better not to dwell upon the events that just occurred.

He also tried to ignore the fact she wasn't wearing any pants. That was a minor fact, however.

He turned to Sae's bedroom, knocking on the door. Sae told him to come in, and he entered, his eyes falling upon a rushed Sae frantically looking through multiple drawers, slamming them in frustration.

Her room, was much like her house; ill-furnished, with a single plant in the corner, white walls, a queen size bed, two drawers side by side, and a night stand by the bed, with a lamp and what appeared to be glasses and a book by it. Near the entrance to your left was what seemed to be a bathroom.

Akira watched her panic with a strange sense of pity. He realized that asking if the food was his could come across somewhat selfish in her current state. So instead he asked,

"What are you looking for?" The voice came out small- even after facing down a god, Sae still managed to cast a shadow of intimidation on him, even unwillingly.

"My keys," she replied angrily, "I can't believe I lost my keys! This is so irresponsible…" She sat down on her bed with a frustrated huff. Then, a lightbulb seemed to go off, as she said, "Maybe Makoto knows where they are."

Akira shook his head sorrowfully. "She doesn't seem to be in the best state this morning," he added helpfully, "She mentioned something about coffee and just stared at me."

Sae looked crestfallen, her red eyes cringing slightly. "I told her not to try coffee again," she said, "Sometimes she just doesn't listen. Oh, well." She got up again, heading into the living room, her sharp heels clanging against the wood.

Akira didn't follow; instead, he gazed around the room.

 _Where would keys be?_

 _The drawers?_ She had already checked those.

 _Her bed?_

Even in the chaos, it was perfectly manicured, made with care, every sheet pristine.

 _Does Sae even have one lazy bone in her body?_

He guessed not. Surely a woman with a lazy bone in her body wouldn't be able to do what Sae does. However, he felt there was so much more to the woman he hadn't be able to understand yet; a chance that time, condition, and place had robbed him of.

 _I've got a second one_.

He smiled softly.

Something compelled him, even, then, to take off the sheets, and for some reason, whatever it was compelled him to reach into the crevice at the top edge of the mattress, guiding his hand along the blackness until his hands felt metal and he heard a jingle.

 _That's that, I guess._

He heard the familiar clank of the heels drawing closer, and he tried to remove his hand, but found difficulty in doing so. He yanked it forcefully, but found the effort futile, groaning at his luck and slight pain.

The steps drew closer.

"Hey, Akira, you know that food is for-" She turned the bend to find the man in question knelt over, his hands somewhere in the crevice of her bed, and the previously perfectly placed sheets tossed aside carelessly.

"...What are you doing?" She said, her tone somewhat accusatory, her face mangled in slight annoyance.

Akira had the decency to look sheepish.

"Uh, just finding your keys," he replied, "I've got them, but my hand appears to be stuck…"

Sae sighed, her annoyance fading away into a good natured, soft, smile. "How'd you know they were there?" She questioned.

Akira attempted a shrug. "Natural intuition or ability from a year of infiltrating highly guarded fortresses where finding things was a necessity," he replied, though the humor in his tone was not lost.

Sae let out a small chuckle.

"I'll start using you more frequently then," she chuckled.

Akira grimaced in reply.

"Well, come on. Give me my keys; the food's for you. Try not to get stuck anymore, will you?"

Sae walked forward to help with the troubled teen, and with the combined effort, they eventually yanked him out of the crevice and onto the bed, the force of it causing both of them to stumble and fall onto the bed.

As they sat there, chuckling at the somewhat absurd situation in their midst, finding a slight, weird comfort in their proximity, Akira had one thought in mind-

 _This is better than bacon_.

AN- Alright, I know this is short, but a lot of stuff happened recently, and I promise to update more frequently. Thanks for reading, and review! It really helps. I'm kinda ass at writing, if you couldn't tell.


	3. Timed Talks

After Sae had departed from the house, Akira came to the realization he had nothing much to do. He had done the dishes, he had spoken to Makoto (who was still a bit tweaked by the coffee) and played some games on his phone.

The bird chirped. The sun shined. All was well in life, except for….a few things.

None of it deterred from the fact that he was bored, though. He lazed on the couch solemnly, going over a mental checklist of what to do, until he heard a ring from his phone and he glanced at it.

 _Ann: Hey, you're in town again. We're hanging out, right?_

Akira smiled. It was always great to hear from his friends and former comrades. The group had stayed in touch with their group chat; discussing the numerous things they would do once Akira had returned. The thought put a small smile on his face once again.

 _Akira: Sure, I'm free today. What do you_ _have in mind?_

 _Ann: Let's meet at Leblanc._

 _Akira: Can't. Sojiro had me stay at Sae's place because he ran into legal trouble._

 _Ann: :O! LOL! You're staying at Makoto's place??? How is that_

 _Akira: Something I need to tell in person_.

 _Ann: You're totally right. Why don't we just meet at the cafe downtown?_

 _Akira: Sounds good to me_.

After saying goodbye to the tweaked Makoto and ensuring that she would be safe, he departed, taking the numerous trains he had to to land downtown. Though it was a bit trickier to get downtown because of a number of different trains he had to take, he eventually found his way, texting Ann along the way.

The thief was excited to see her. The two had discussed numerous things many times and always had one another's back. Very seldomly they fought, and if they did, the fighting was over very soon, or found to not be serious at all.

An emotional vent, a great listener and speaker, and a neverending dedication to those she loved, Ann was one of Akira's best friends.Their relationship was different then it was to his and Makoto's; it was more casual, more lax, and Akira truly believed he could tell Ann anything and she would be willing to discuss it.

Maybe freak out a little bit; but ultimately, she would be there. It was an endearing trait.

He pondered this as he walked downtown, the lights never failing to amaze him. The skyscrapers were a testament to Tokyo's grandiose nature; the crowded, bustling streets with young and old alike was a far cry from Akira's hometown. Advertisements played on large TV screens on the buildings, and different cries of salesmen and laughter from friends flooded his hearing.

He smiled. _This_ is home, he thought, not the quiet place where he lived.

After taking his time, he arrived at the cafe, checking his phone to see where exactly she was. The cafe was small, and, as expected, crowded, but it didn't matter to Akira.

What mattered to him was the girl in the back, with a goofy smile on her face, waving at him enthusiastically, signaling him to sit down.

An almost childish excitement began to flood him as he walked past the wooden tables and chairs, ducking the low hanging lights, and dodging the running kids around. An irresistible smile landed on his face as he sat down quickly.

Ann eyed him up and down.

"You haven't changed a bit," she said, before smiling, "Good."

"Making judgements before I even talk, are you?" Akira bounced back playfully.

"Oh, please. I'm not Shujin Academy." Ann replied, the two having a somber chuckle over it.

"Well, how have you been?" Akira asked once more, keeping the solemn flow going. Ann looked at him with a sharp expression in her eyes.

"Better. My modeling has been going good, and my rival's mind tricks have long since tarnished her name within the game. I'm not saying she's out of the picture completely, metaphorically and literally speaking, but…" Ann trailed off.

"What about you?" Ann asked, with what seemed to be genuine warmness flooding her voice.

Akira stared. "I've been...alright. My parents still aren't over what I did, or what I came to be, but that's okay." He chuckled a bit. "I've always liked it better here. While the rumors did get annoying, I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Ann smiled at that. "I can tell. You just love us, don't you?" Ann smirked teasingly, "We love you too. Come here, you big loser," Ann said, and the two embraced quickly. Akira felt at peace.

"Speaking of 'us'," Akira began, "How's everyone else?" Ann brightened at that. "They're just fine," She started, "Ryuji's been spending a lot of time with Makoto for tutoring, and Yusuke has grown into a fine artist. He's actually decently popular now. Futaba has grown, too. She goes to school now, and she's actually pretty charismatic. And Haru," Ann stopped. "Let's just say….Haru is more in touch with herself."

Akira shuddered. "I don't even want to know," he replied.

The two split up. "Yeah, you don't. So, what about staying at Sae's?" Ann asked, her voice eager with anticipation.

"It's certainly something," replied Akira, "This morning, Sae lost her keys and I got stuck in her bed. Makoto answered the door tweaked on coffee and wearing no pants."

He figured it best to leave out his and Sae's late night chat; lest Ann got the wrong idea. If Ann got the wrong idea, that pretty much meant the entire group would start getting wrong ideas.

Ann had a loud, quick laugh. "That's crazy. The student council president, all tweaked out on coffee," she laughed again.

Akira nodded, smiling along with her. "Yeah. Though, she isn't really that student council president anymore, is she?" Akira smirked.

"No," Ann let out another somber chuckle in agreement, "No, I guess she isn't."

The two began to talk about their activities within his absence. Shujin had taken steps to ensure situations like Kamoshida would never happen again, and Ann had reported that Akira had helped some of the students themselves with their integrity. It wasn't a complete redemption, but it was a start, and Akira was more proud of his friends than any adult had probably ever been.

They soon left the cafe, wandering the streets and hitting up the Red Light District, watching a movie, and getting lost in each other's company. The cries of salesmen were even larger here, providing more than one shady service, for the right price.

Akira was a bit saddened by it. The Phantom Thieves had quite literally saved the world, and here they were again, sullying themselves with vice.

Oh well, he thought. At least mankind will choose their own destiny.

They continued, even stopping at Crossroads, saying hello to Lala and Ohya. The two were delighted to see him and teased him about finally getting a girlfriend, but Akira just ignored their remarks and discovered how they were doing. After brief conversation, they departed, returning to the front of the Red Light District.

It was time to return to Sae's.The duo stood outside the movie theater, the numerous neon lights of the area providing a glow for their faces, and relished the sounds of joy and just a little bit of vice.

"Today was fun," Ann chimed. Akira nodded his head in agreement.

"It was, but we should bring the rest of the crew along next time. I miss them too." Akira smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me," Ann yipped in surprise, "Ryuji said he wanted to talk to you. Why's your phone been off?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, quickly checking his phone. It didn't power on, much to his chagrin.

"It must be dead," he guessed, "I'll text him when I get home."

Ann nodded, content with his answer. The two embraced once again and said their goodbyes, vowing once more to see each other within the time Akira had down here.

He made his way home, the night warm, but lovely. Sometimes, the rail tracks would open up from the underground, and he'd see the city passing by, with all the lovely colors that reflected off the glass.

His thoughts soon pondered to Ryuji, however. He was sure nothing was wrong, though.

 _At least I hope_ _not._

 **Persona 5**

When Akira entered Sae's home, the smell of cooking steak and spices flooded his senses and made his mouth water. The noise crackled. The TV was playing what seemed to be a soccer game, and the windows were cracked open, giving the apartment a buzz of life that Akira found he liked quite well.

Sae was in the kitchen, attending to the steak itself, wearing an uncharacteristic but loose-fitting white T with basketball shorts.

"Hello, Akira," She called out, not turning from the food. Akira responded but with his own greeting, but one thought crossed his mind.

"Where's Makoto?" He asked, looking around for the younger sister.

Sae brushed a strand of silver hair behind her ear before replying,

"Recovering from the coffee. She's resting in her room. Why?" Sae asked, though the question came out soft; almost concerned.

"No reason." Akira dismissed. He sat on the the far end of the house, where an outlet remained, plugging in his phone. He let it charge for a bit, enjoying the game and the smells and the company of Sae.

Soon, dinner was done, and Akira was sure Sae was a goddess. Crisp steak laid aside juicy mash potatoes and green beans, all exalting a dignified, delicious aroma, and Akira was sure by the time he went to pick up the fork that was laid beside him his hands were shaking.

Sae set the plates down and sat across from him, eyeing him playfully. "What's got you all bugged?" A flash of concern spread across her face. "You didn't drink coffee, did you?" She asked quickly.

Akira snapped out of his revoir, looking down at the food. "No, no," he replied, "This….just looks delicious, Sae. Thank you. Plus, I live at Leblanc, remember? I can handle coffee just a bit better than Makoto." The last part he let out with a laugh.

A small blush appeared on Sae's face. "Oh, well, thank you," she said sheepishly, "I've been trying to learn how to cook. I'm glad to see my work impresses. I also should've taken your home into consideration."

"It always does. Don't worry about it." Akira said, taking a mouthful of steak and shoving it inside his mouth greedily. He failed to notice that Sae's blush had deepened drastically.

The two talked about their day, which was seldom interesting. What was more interesting was their regards for each other, and the way they stole glances at the other when one pretended they weren't looking. The soccer game played, long forgotten by now, and the two ate much slower than they needed too They talked about trivial things, like the weather, and strangely enough it began to fill a void they didn't even know existed.

By the time dinner ended, the two were happy. Very happy, in fact. Sae let out a joyous sigh as she retired to her bedroom, carelessly chucking both of their dishes in the sink.

"Goodnight, Akira. Get some rest!" She called out. Akira replied "Yes, ma'am," but thought internally,

 _I should be the one saying that._

The living room was silent now. His thoughts rang out.

 _Crap...I'm forgetting something…_

He glanced around and noticed his phone, still plugged into the wall. _Ryuji!_

He walked over quickly and powered it on with haste. Right away, it began dinging, to the point where he almost didn't hear the door opening from Makoto's room and the respective footsteps coming his way.

 _Ryuji: Dude, we have to talk, since you're in town._

 _Ryuji: Hello?_

 _Akira: Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was out with_ _Ann._

 _Ryuji: It's cool. But dude, I've got a_ _problem._

 _Akira: What is it?_

 _Ryuji: You're at Makoto's place, right?_

 _Akira: Yeah._

 _Ryuji: Well... here's the thing, man._

 _RyujI: I like her. And… I think she likes me._

Akira stared at his phone.

 _Akira: What?_

 _Ryuji: It just kinda' happened, yanno?_

"Oh, hello, Akira." Makoto said from behind him, her tone tired, causing the young boy to jump a little. She stared him down incredulously.

"That was weird. Is something wrong?" She said, concerned. Akira stared at her again.

 _Makoto...liking Ryuji? That sounds wrong_ _to me…_

But instead, he said,

"No, nothing's wrong. Sae left you a plate on the counter." Makoto nodded and retrieved her food. Akira watched her with a certain heaviness in his heart. He couldn't figure it out himself.

He stared back down at his phone, and then at her.

 _This can't be right._

 _A/N_ \- Don't hate me! I know you all came here to see Sae/Makoto X Akira. You'll get what you all deserve, but stick with me for now. Perhaps. Maybe. It's a possibility. Who knows where the whims of fate will lead us? Hehe. Here's a longer chapter for you guys, anyway.

Reviews:

version15: Thanks for reviewing twice in a row! And yeah, I try to add a little bit of detail to compensate for my weak emotion describing during writing. I find it usually does the trick. I at least hope it's entertaining, in one way or another.

ICouldBeEnticed: Glad I could satisfy! I plan on having a lot of fun with Makoto. In my opinion, not enough fics try to break her character, as she's always regarded as the strict one with a nerdy side. While that's all fun and dandy, she's still human, and will remain so. At least I'll try. Don't worry, I plan on giving her a lot of love. Thanks again!

P.S.- I had to upload this three damn times cause of errors transferring from google docs to here. Pain.


	4. Regret

Akira didn't know what to do.

On one hand, the thought of the stone hearted, studious _Makoto Niijima_ with _Ryuji_ set him on edge. Akira mused it was somewhat wrong to think so, but so what? He was entitled to his thoughts.

He glanced back down at the phone, the glare of the electronic device shining on his face. The TV dimmed out, and all he could think of was the newborn "couple."

 _Shouldn't I be happy…?_

He turned his head to look at the girl eating. She seemed so at peace, so content, lightly biting small amounts of forked food, chewing contently as her eyes glazed on the horizon.

The light seemed to shine around her; giving her an almost comical sheen. Her hair was free; no trace of makeup was found. Truly, this was Makoto Niijima in her home environment, at her most lax.

 _Makoto…_

He resolved to fix this soon. However, he found himself in the now, walking over and sitting down, and simply observing Makoto as she ate.

Makoto took a while to notice. Her head snapped as she noticed him sitting, and a look of panic spread across her features.

"Hello, Akira," she said politely, "How was your day?"

Akira simply stared.

Makoto deflated a bit. "Uh, what's up?" she tried again. Akira gave no answer.

Makoto's eyebrows shifted together in a defensive, heated stance. "Look, if it's my manga collection you found, I won't apologize," she stated hotly. Akira reeled a bit in surprise but otherwise gave no indication about anything. Regrettably, though, he found it was appropriate for him to speak.

"Ann says you've been spending a lot of time with Ryuji," Akira commented casually.

 _Best way to get to the bottom of this. Directly indirect!_

Makoto shrugged. "Yeah. He needs tutoring. His exam scores are pathetically low," Makoto said with a sorrowing sigh, "Somebody needs to help him, or he's going to fail."

 _Makes sense._

"So, what do you think of him?" Akira questioned. _Play it cool. Become Joker._

Makoto appeared confused, her brows furrowing.

"He's fine? Akira, what's this all about?" Makoto questioned with a certain prose.

Akira shrugged in return. "Nothing, really. Just curious. What have you been tutoring him on?"

"Math, science...a little bit of anatomy." Makoto said. She went back to eating her food with intent, slowly but surely numbing away at the steak set before her. Akira found himself lost in thought, grazing over the details of the situation within his mind.

Soon, though, he heard a door open behind him, and footsteps followed what Akira guessed was Sae.

His thoughts were proven true when he heard a mature voice ask, "Akira? Makoto? What's this about a boy I hear?"

Akira should've taken the small living space into account.

Makoto turned a tinge red. "Nothing, sis!" She excused. "Just something Akira was curious about."

Sae's face twisted into a grimacing snarl aimed at Akira. The former thief almost turned blue in discourage; the menacing aura of the attorney began to eat away at him.

"Curious?" Her voice came out professional as always; but with Sae, her spectrum of "distaste" to "anger" was always a bit different, and Akira had learned how to pick up on her different ranges rather quickly.

Being interrogated by someone will do that to you.

"Yes, he um, just wanted to know about my tutoring excursions lately, sis." Makoto explained quickly.

"Tutoring excursions?" Sae's voice was high pitched in surprise.

Makoto nodded. "You know...for Ryuji. He's been struggling lately," Makoto said quickly, "And as a member of the thieves, a friend and comrade, I couldn't leave him to suffer."

Sae's shoulders sloped down a bit; a sign of visible relaxation. A sigh of breath seemed to escape her lungs. "Oh, well," she said studiously, "Just make sure you're keeping up on your own studies."

Makoto nodded in return. An uneasy air settled over the entire dining room.

Akira checked his phone again. He had an idea.

 _Akira: Let's go out tomorrow, with the rest of the crew._

 _Ryuji: Alright. But where to?_

 _Akira: I'll let you know._

He glanced back at the table.

"Hey, Makoto, are you free tomorrow?" He asked casually.

Makoto nodded again. "Should be, why?" She questioned.

"Let's head out with the others." Akira supplied. Makoto nodded her response, her food now finished.

Sae regarded the two with a curious look. "You two need to head to bed," she commanded, "I know it's summer, but it's not entirely healthy."

"Oh, you're one of _those,_ " Akira teased. Sae looked on him with mild curiosity.

"One of what?" She asked carefully.

"I'm-the-oldest-so-im-in-charge sisters," he teased again playfully. Sae groaned.

"I _pay_ for this house, you know. So you and Makoto can go have fun tomorrow. But for now, you sleep."

Makoto got the message and nodded.

She headed off to her bedroom quickly, the pitter patter of her steps echoing throughout the house.

It was just Akira and Sae now. The same sheen that had enveloped her younger sister now consumed her; her grey hair was wet from post shower dew, the strands slathered all over her shoulders and body. Her eyes shined with a furious determination; Akira knew that look. It was the look Sae had once she wanted to figure something out. Her eyes creased in anticipation, her eyebrows scrunched together.

In that light, with that look, Akira noticed something he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed before.

 _She's beautiful._

She regarded him with a curious look. "Akira, level with me here," she said, her tone passive. "Does Makoto have a boyfriend?"

Akira's mouth formed a small O. He decided to answer truthfully. There wasn't any evading Sae, anyway; she was onto his tricks. She knew his subconscious body language.

"No," he answered "But.."

Sae tensed. "But?" She questioned strongly, scaring Akira. He hadn't seen these tactics since the interrogation, and he didn't want to see them again!

"There's a guy who's interested in her," he said, vaguely, as if dismissing the subject casually.

"Who?" She questioned impatiently.

Sae wasn't having it. Akira didn't want to sell out his friend. Sae needed to hear it from Ryuji.

He didn't do it then, he won't do it now.

 _I'm sorry._

He didn't say anything.

Sae's face flashed many emotions; pain, anger, annoyance, and lastly, and indescribable one, where Akira felt his stomach sink.

"Fine," she spat, turning away and stomping towards her room.

Akira felt many things that day, but in that moment, he felt regret.

A/N- Sorry to pull another short one on you guys. But I swear chapter 5 is gonna be nice and long, no sexual innuedo intended.

Reviews:

version15: Thank you for your continuous support! I know this chapter might be a bit of a let down, but I promise I'm working on it.

Deliberatee: I know Ryuji and Makoto are a forbidden ship, but hear me out. There's gonna' be a good explanation, I swear. And besides, what's so wrong with those two anyway, huh?

Sorry if I missed any, I'm posting in a bit of a rush. Thanks for reading!


	5. Determined Destruction

Akira didn't know how to feel. The chains of regret and sorrow hung heavy within his mind, and he almost felt the urge to storm into Sae's room and tell her he was sorry.

He couldn't though, because in his mind, he knew he was right. He knew telling Sae of Makoto's involvement, if any, or Ryuji's conception, was wrong. He was still sorry for offending her, though. He thought of a way to make things right, but his sleep-deprivation blocked his thoughts and all he could do was _feel._

He was on the couch now, staring at the ceiling, mourning the loss of the good buzz he had going before. It was all _natural._ Akira had felt something. He was pretty sure Sae did too.

 _Ha, right! Like a woman like that would ever enjoy the company of a loser like you._

He shook the thought out of his head. This wasn't Joker. This was Akira. Saving the world was indeed one thing, but learning to confront his emotions when it came to Sae was no easy task.

As he stared at the roof, the darkness enclosing around him, and the loneliness getting to him, he wished he had Morgana. The cat wasn't _too_ much help, but he was noise and company, and Akira found himself dearly wishing he was here.

His phone buzzed. The luminescent light blinded him as he glanced at the phone. It was a text from Ryuji.

 _Ryuji: You awake?_

 _Akira: Yeah._

 _Ryuji: You didn't respond to my text earlier. Man, what are we gonna do?_

Right, the text. He felt bad. What _were_ they going to do? He'd hate to do it, but he thought Ryuji was a bit on his own for this one.

 _Akira: I think that one's on you._

 _Ryuji: Thanks, you're a big help._

 _Akira: You should probably just tell her._

 _Ryuji: Yeah...you're right. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow._

 _Ryuji: Anyway, thanks, man. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow._

 _Akira: You too._

He only did Ryuji apparently have a crush on Makoto, he didn't know how to feel about Sae, and all of it swirled into an ungodly mix that made him want to shut down.

Akira didn't figure much. He was simple; he always had been, in his days of that quiet town, in the days before his life was thrown into a whirlwind. He had disliked Sae, at one point. She was an issue. A part of the problem. A part of the hellish system that took his liberty and his name.

You're nothing without a name.

So Akira existed as nothing; a phantom. A harbinger, somebody who could finally deliver justice.

He didn't even believe in the supernatural. After what happened, though, he figured anything was truly possible. He had faced God himself.

His phone buzzed again.

This time it was Makoto. Warning bells went off inside his head. _Ït's too coincidental._

 _Makoto: Are you awake?_

 _Akira: Yes._

 _Makoto: Want to go for a walk down the street? I'm craving soda and we don't have any. Sae warned me not to walk alone…_

Akira didn't see why not. It was certainly better than sitting here in the darkness, and he figured sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon anyway. He walked; quietly, he made sure, his steps slow and light, towards Makoto's room.

Makoto answered the door full swing, the twinge of the handle and the creak of wood loud as a gunshot in the night's silence. Akira cringed and froze; expecting Sae to come out of her room and berate them.

"What are you doing?" He heard Makoto's voice question curiously. Akira opened a single eye to glance at her; her clothing was lax, being short shorts and a simple T-shirt. Akira didn't register much as the fear ran cold in his blood.

"Waiting for your sister to kill us,' he whispered strongly, the fear taking control. He thought about running back and pretending to be asleep on the couch; leaving Makoto to the wolves. Internally, though, he knew that wouldn't solve anything, and they would likely both be lectured.

Makoto snorted. "Sis is a super heavy sleeper. Is big bad Joker really afraid of a _girl?"_ Makoto asked teasingly. Akira's body de-tensed as he let out a sigh.

"You try not fearing a _woman_ you've been professionally interrogated by." Makoto, at this, laughed again.

The two finished their preparations and set off, Makoto making sure to lock the door upon her departure. Night time in Japan was a surreal thing; power lines and poles towered over the dark, yellow lit sidewalks and streets, a silver of star in the sky. They were quiet, but loud- small, but large; a paradox; a dark hour, and Akira felt he rather enjoyed it. Walking the streets with Makoto was comfortable. The sky was black, but had a reddish tinge; possibly an effect from light pollution. Whatever it was, it made Akira feel awake, and he had the strange thought to _dance._

Makoto seemed to notice his erratic thought pattern. Akira wondered if his face had betrayed him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked softly. Akira almost chuckled at that.

"I should be asking about what's on yours," he responded. Makoto seemed slightly surprised at that, her eyebrows shooting up.

"What do you mean?" She asked again. They walked and walked; the darkness seeming open. A series of sidewalks connected their way to what appeared to be a street, a few cars driving up and down, the sound of their motion fading and resounding in Akira's ears. He could see the gas station up ahead.

Akira didn't respond. How could he? Why was this bugging him so much?

Makoto sighed again. "Akira, is this about my sister?" She asked.

 _Maybe it is. A little._

"A little," he responded truthfully.

"She likes you, you know." Makoto said. Akira's heart sped up in both embarrassment and shock from hearing those words.

"Sae has always admired you, ever since we stole her heart," Makoto continued. "She just doesn't show it the same way. She's battling her emotions, Akira. Try to be understanding."

"Plus, Sis doesn't have any hobbies. She _never_ goes out. You should just apologize to her tomorrow or something, she doesn't have work."

 _Sae, without work?_

"Are you sure about that?" Akira said.

"Oh, I'm confident. She hasn't gone out in years. Every day off she's just a lazy butt that reads or sits around all day." Makoto explained efficiently.

 _I guess it makes sense._

Makoto almost always makes sense, Akira thought to himself. That's why she was so trusted during their times as Phantom Thieves. She couldn't only read people, she could understand why, and predict their next move accurately as well.

Still though, it hurt. Makoto's words rang through his mind.

 _Try to be understanding._

"I'll try, Makoto." He answered.

Makoto smiled a soft smile that reminded Akira he wasn't alone anymore. He had friends. He had Sojiro, who was more a dad to him than his real one had ever been.

He sighed his own sigh of contentment. They were outside the gas station now, and Makoto said nothing as she headed in to retrieve her items.

He looked up to the sky and thought. How Makoto appeared, at first, to be an enemy, but really was one of his greatest friends.

It was funny how life worked like that. Akechi appeared to be a friend, but was really one of his greatest enemies.

He shook his head, again, to clear his thoughts of Akechi. It was a dangerous and dark train of thought he had followed numerous times before.

He ceased thought. What he needed now was sleep. His thoughts were entangled. Still, he felt a somber kind of peace and happiness as Makoto slipped out of the store with her oversized T shirt and shorts.

They walked back together, with the lights and the poles and the red tint of the sky, and Akira smiled. He smiled at Makoto, and her delicate words, at Sae, at Ryuji, at Ann, at Sojiro, and all the other pieces that had made his beating heart.

He smiled as they walked into the apartment, careful whispers bidding each other goodnight, and he smiled as he tiptoed his way to the couch to sleep.

Even though the crushing weight of Sae's disapproval still loomed over him, he forbade giving it anymore thought, lest he fall into the darkness once more.

 _Persona 5_

He awoke to the bustling of the Niijima household once more. Sae flashed back and forth once again, and the cooking of breakfast filled his nostrils. Seeing Sae had seized his heart, but he refused once again to give the dark nature of his thoughts anymore attention and tried to understand where she was coming from.

As she disappeared down the hallway where her room was, Makoto came out.

"Hey. It's already 10 AM. We need to meet the others soon." Makoto said.

 _Wow, I slept late. Go me. I bet that impressed Sae._

"Have we found out where we're going?" Akira questioned suddenly.

 _Why do I care about that so much?_

"The beach. Hope you brought swim clothes." Makoto replied simply.

Akira mused that he did, in fact, not bring swim clothes. So that meant a quick trip to Leblanc or buying new swim clothes.

He elected for the ladder, figuring it would bring Sojiro less trouble. He ate breakfast with Makoto, brushed his teeth, and went to say goodbye to Sae.

His quick search found that she wasn't in the house.

"Where'd Sae go?" Akira questioned briskly, returning from the hallway to the dining table.

"Uh, work?" Makoto answered with a shrug.

"I thought she didn't have work today?" Akira questioned again.

Makoto met Akira's eyes with a look of glazed caution. In just an instant, they were phantom thieves again, connected in spirit and body.

They went out the door in rapid fashion, leaving their half eaten breakfasts behind.

They were getting to the bottom of this.

 _A/N- Oh boy has it been a chicken on a corn cob with a bottle of liquor in a fishing hole of a titanium ace ring of a cockfighting dogfighting cheese tower beer._

 _But I'm back._

 _If you've come back to read this, you're a madman._

 _But I had no internet for these past few months, and other things to focus on, so I had to do what I had to do._

 _But I'm back._


	6. Drunk Dread

Akira's mind raced as they sped out of the apartment, the wooden floor protesting heavily against their aggressive steps. Makoto had a stern look on her face as she sped past the hallways of the building and onto the street, heading towards the stations.

Akira struggled to keep pace with her, the dramatic aura of the situation waying on him. Makoto was a blur in front of him he struggled to keep up with on the sidewalks, the flurry of the afternoon sun wearing on him. Sweat got in his eyes, his breathing was deep and heavy, and Makoto paid nearly no attention to the pedestrians and traffic as she sprinted non stop.

 _I've really gotten out of shape_.

"Makoto…!" Akira called out, exasperated. Makoto faltered for a moment to look at her staggering partner.

"We're almost to the station," Makoto said between deep breaths, "Just hurry. Catch your breath."

Akira kneeled over as he glanced at the younger sister with barely hidden disdain.

"Tell me what's going on," he demanded. "Why are we in such a rush to get to Sae? I thought she hadn't been out in years."

Makoto's face flashed with anger, then, without emotion.

"I had hoped you wouldn't ask that," said Makoto. "Sae….whenever she's genuinely upset, which is rare, she has a drink at the Crossroads." Makoto continued somberly. "It's not really a problem, but it's dangerous for her…" Makoto continued. Akira glanced at her, his expression turning sympathetic. Makoto continued again, but her voice was strangled with sorrow.

"I don't want her to hurt herself." Makoto said quietly.

Akira digested the words laid before him. On one hand, this was Sae. This was indicative of something deeper. On the other hand, she was a grown adult, capable of making her own choices.

Akira's mind flashed with memories of his battles. Fury ran through his core, deep and murderous, for thinking such a thought.

 _Last time we left something up to the adults, they almost gave up the world_.

"Alright, let's go." Akira said quickly. They resumed their sprint with fever. His thoughts pounded against his head as they descended the stairs, apologizing quickly for their transgressions as they brushed against people on their daily adventures.

Luckily, they made it just in time for the train. They got in, paying their fees, and took places. The crowded nature of the train made them scrunch together closer than Akira would've liked, but he didn't entirely mind. Makoto seem focused, watching the underground and city pass by.

"Has this been an issue for Sae for long?" Akira questioned.

Makoto shook her head. "She never really drank before. I wouldn't be worried about it, but sometimes, she comes home drunk, with her car…"

Akira was a bit shocked. "Sae can be that irresponsible?"

Makoto's face hardened. "Anybody can be that irresponsible when they're drunk."

Akira softened his tone. "It must be hard to see your sister this way."

Makoto shrugged. "It is what it is," she turned to flash him a smile.

"But…"

"Thank you."

 _Persona 5_

It wasn't long before they were in the Red-Light District, getting off and dodging people in the crowded streets to make it to Crossroads. They had stirred up quite the scene before hastily entering the bar. Rowdy laughter and jeers abruptly stopped as the patrons glared at the out of place teen. Fortunately for them, Layla greeted Akira by name, ceasing their suspicious looks as they returned to their business.

Akira and Makoto shoveled through the crowd as the approached the bartender.

"Hey, Layla, have you seen a silver haired girl? Should look something like my friend here," Akira questioned quickly, "If you have, please tell us. It's important."

Layla regarded the boy strangely- examining him with her eyes. "I might've seen someone like that come in," she explained hesitantly, "and she might be in the back to your left. If you're lucky. I don't know." Layla shot the boy a wink.

Akira gave the bartender his gratitude before making his way to the back. The bar itself was a far cry from the outside streets- despite being slightly overcrowded, relaxing jazz music played under the red tinged light, and one had enough leg room to dance in the back rooms. Surprisingly, Ohya was nowhere to be found. Makoto clung to Akira, perhaps the nervousness of being in a new environment getting to her.

As expected, Sae was bent over the table, nursing a glass of orange liquid. She almost appeared to be sleeping, and Akira was nervous again. His worries were found unwarranted as she shot up. From her glazed, dilated eyes and her jerky movements, they seemed to be too late. Those same eyes were red and puffy- she had been crying.

"Who's there?" She questioned slurringly. "Oh, it's you, Akira. Akira." She laughed. "That's a funny name. You're a funny guy. A funny name for a funny guy." She chuckled again, moving to take another sip from her glass. Makoto caught her wrist.

"Come on, sis. We're going home." She said sterningly. Sae seemed to have no objections, putting the glass down and getting up assistance from Makoto.

Akira had a few questions.

"Uh, Makoto, how?" He asked, glancing to the hallway, and back to Sae.

"We'll guide her," she said. Akira shook his head in objection. "It's a bad idea. We should try and sober her up first. Walking through the Red Light district with two attractive females, one drunk, really isn't that good of an idea. Plus, I don't think the trains accept intoxicated people, and certainly not to her degree. Go ask Layla for some water, I'll see to Sae." Akira said very promptly, his breath short.

Makoto shot him a look for his comments, but relented, reluctantly setting her sister down back in her chair. Sae chuckled and made a grab for her, but it was off the mark as Makoto escaped.

"Oh, we're alone," Sae commented. "I like that." She smiled. Akira refused to sit down with her, and especially not now, because of her comment. He had hoped it was dark enough in the bar so Sae couldn't read his reaction, his face reddening.

"Alone, alone, alone," she sang, "Anything could happen!" Sae said crazily. Akira regarded her with a somewhat pitiful look, feeling sorry for her more than anything else.

Akira figured he'd might as well try and get to the bottom of it.

"Sae, is something wrong?" He asked. Sae locked her eyes onto his figure again.

"Come sit by me," she demanded hotly. Akira was too lost in his thoughts and pity for Sae that he gave her a chance to strike. She lunged forward, grabbing him and pulling him into an embrace. She stumbled and fell back onto the chair, causing Akira to be at an awkward angle against her torso and the floor.

He struggled, but Sae was surprisingly strong. "You're such a sweet boy," she whispered. Akira could feel her hot breath against his ear and cheek. He struggled again.

"Sae, please, let me go." He said through her clothing. She reeked of scotch; and Akira was slowly losing any semblance of thought.

She let go. Her expression was now sharp. "I get it, Akira, you don't want me." Her eyes filled with water. Akira was absolutely shocked at the sight in front of him. "I'm just worse than Sojiro in every way, huh? I get it, I'm terrible…"

"You're drunk." Akira told her again. He meant to bring her to her senses, but it was also because he had nothing else to say.

Makoto, thankfully, returned with two cups of water in hand. Sae turned her attention to her younger sister, the two talking briefly as Makoto convinced her to drink the water.

About an hour past of Sae rambling before she had started to calm down. Fortunately, there were no more incidents, and Sae had looked like she was in condition to return home after passing out for another hour.

She was roused with minimal interaction. Makoto had left the room to inform the others of what happened. As such, there'd be no plans made for today.

Sae groaned from under her curtain of grey locks. "Akira," she muttered. Akira stood by the table with his hands in pockets feeling as awkward as any confused teenager would.

"Yes?" He said with calmness.

"I'm sorry," She groaned.

"It's alright." He excused.

"Not about this," she paused. "Well, this too. But I'm talking about... _you know_."

"I'm surprised you remember," he said without emotion.

Sae coughed. "I do."

"Well, that's alright, then. I forgive you, so don't worry about it."

Sae looked humbled as she turned red, nodding her head once. Makoto returned to ask them if they were ready to go home, and because Sae was sober again, they simply piled in her car to drive home.

As they drove home, Sae cleared her throat. The city of Tokyo passed by, with all its lights and splendor. Sae looked to her side to make eye contact with Akira, as he got into the passenger seat.

"I owe you kids an apology." She said with a tinge of shame. Akira looked at her expectantly, while Makoto looked away.

"You don't need to apologize, Sis...you can do what you want. We just don't want you hurting yourself."

Sae nodded. "Well, I want to give it to you anyway. Next time, I'll talk about my problems. Speaking of that, Akira…" She turned to meet his eye again. She drove slowly through the streets of her complex, eventually before halting to a stop completely.

 _"Thank you."_

Akira smiled, forgiving her not only in words, but with all his heart. "Don't worry about it, Sae. You've done a lot for me."

Sae smiled. "I'm glad you think that. But enough. Let's get on home, shall we?"

And eventually, the trio was laughing and joking again, any negative emotion long forgotten. Akira's smile was bright and wide.

 _Truly, this is bliss._

 _A/N- I guess sometime it do be like that. Thank you for reading, and everybody who followed! I need to get some fanart for the cover of this story._ _version15- Well, I had a little bonding, and I hope it was enough to satisfy your urge. I appreciate your continuous support- thank you._ _Determined Destruction- Yes you are. Yes you are._

P.S. drunk sae is the best


End file.
